Escape from reality
by MonikaKickinIt
Summary: Jack visited his sister in the hospital, where he met a strange and noisy girl... Humor, drama, romance, adventure. One-shots:


**Hi this is my first story in English and i am so excited but also very nervous. I dont even know if my English is understandable for you, we will see:) Please write what u realy think about this, criticism makes us a better:)**

* * *

Jack walked down the hall in a hospital. He searched the room number 211, where was his younger sister, Sam. Sam has diabetes and little neglected herself recently. Passing by the room number 210 he heard screams, instinctively stopped and began to listen.

- Screw you. Leave me alone! I do not need anyone's pity! Now you began to be interested in yours daughter? - A girl was sitting in a hospital bed and screamed at her parents. At one point, she looked at the door and saw Jack. - What are you looking at? Have you never seen crazy? - Father of the girl quickly walked over to the boy and began to apologize for the behavior of his daughter.

-Very sorry for Kimberly, today she is...

-Well what am I? Perhaps you should shut me in a room without windows. - She came to the door and closed it.

-Psycho-thought Jack and headed towards the next door.

-Whats up sis?-entered the room, smiling. The girl laid on her bed, and was reading. - How long will u stay here?

-Three days. What are you doing here?

-I didn't have anything to do at home... - Sam smiled broadly- You know as I walked up to you-Jack went to bed and sat near her- I met some crazy girl. I'm telling you, she screamed like no matter what.

-I almost sure that you are talking about Kim- Jack looked at her questioningly.

-Do you know her?

-No personally. I know she is seriously ill ... has cancer. - Sam paused for a moment. Although she didn't know this girl, she was very sorry that such young person is seriously ill.

-She has cancer? – Jack repeated. - But why does she shout at everybody?

-I do not know ... Maybe she reacts that to bad news. I do not know what I'd do if I were in her place.

Jack stay in hospital for another hour, outside started to get dark, so he decided to go home. When he walked down the hall, he noticed someone, recognized that girl, who screamed at him today. He decided to pass by her without noticing. Suddenly he saw that the girl fainted and fell to the ground, quickly ran up to her.

-I will help you- he said, seeing as Kim unsuccessfully tried to get up.

-Screw you. - Growled quiet to him, because she didn't have the strength to scream.

-You said it already today. - He ignored her protests and took her on hands.

-I said that I m going to manage this, you don't have pity on me. - Jack didn't answer, just started walking toward her room.

-Why are you doing this? You saw a weak, helpless and ill girl and you felt sorry for her. Now at least you can be proud that you helped crazy girl from the room 210.

-Shut up, finally. - He didn't scream, he said it calmly and slowly, looking straight into her eyes. He saw in them sorrow and regret. He was terribly sorry for her and didn't know why, but from the first moment he felt something for her. Love? No. He didn't know what it is, but something drew him to her. They came into the girl's room, Jack laid her on the bed.

-Don't thank- he said, seeing that she already opened her mouth.

-If I had strength I would kicked your ass, but you see I'm so saturated with medicines so I can barely alive. Soon surely my hair will fall out ...

-Stop- boy interrupted her-It makes you feel good?

-What? Just because I tell the truth.

-It's like the way you say it, like it was something routine. Don't you care about life?

-My life is shit, and you're not on it. -At all costs, she tried to stop the tears, without success. Jack has made that something broke in her, she wanted to complain as soon as possible to someone from her suffering. - Why are you talking to me, cannot you see what I am? I can only hurt people, everyone hates me. Even my parents cannot look at me. This disease is a punishment ... Punishment for everything I did. -She began to cry in earnest. She didn't care that someone see her in that condition, she felt relieved that she finally told someone what lies to her heart. - You already know everything you wanted? So, now leave me alone. - Jack did not hear her, slowly began to approach in her direction when he was near her, he just hugged her. He felt that she needs it to finally someone gave her support. At the beginning she struggled, but after a while she calmed down and started crying even more. It was strange, she never could get along with parents, and the stranger boy was able understand her as nobody.

Yesterday Jack for some time was still with Kim. They both found a common language, so today since the morning the boy was walking toward the hospital. When he entered the room 210, he saw unmade bed, and after the girl was no sign.

-I'm sorry- he accosted a nurse in the hallway. - What happened to that girl from the room 210?

-Unfortunately, Miss Crawford, died this morning ... - the boy did not hear her anymore. He felt like the whole world is spinning around. In his head buzzed just words ,,she died". He fell to his knees, covered his face with his hands and began to cry. Yesterday he really came close to Kim, and today she is not in this world ... Some woman came to him.

-Are you Jack? - You could see that she was crying. - When we were in the morning with Kim, she told us to give you these words: ,,thank you. ". I also want to thank you. You made that our daughter although for a short time began to enjoy life.

-Why did she die, when she finally began to smile? - A woman hugged the boy. Like him she suffered much.

Since those events Jack has changed a lot, he wasn't so smiling as before, he felt he had lost one of the most important people. For some it may seem strange, they knew less than a day, and they became so close, but it is possible. After some time, with help from parents and sister, he managed to accept with her death, but he knew he would never forget about her. Every day he visits her grave and lit a candle on it.


End file.
